


When He Takes Care of You

by vintagepeggy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, References to Depression, happy endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagepeggy/pseuds/vintagepeggy
Summary: A collection of short drabbles where Bucky is there to comfort you while you complete everyday tasks/ get through your day to day.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Kudos: 11





	1. When you're crying

You sat on the edge of the bed, head in your hands, tears falling from your eyes. Bucky creeped through the bedroom door and quietly sat down beside you. He put his metal arm around your back and pulled you close. You leaned into his body as he planted a soft kiss on your head and nuzzled his nose into your cheek. He slowly lowered your hands from your face and began stroking your hair, encasing you in his hug. “Oh doll,” he whispered, “My heart breaks seeing you like this.” He squeezes you tighter and rubs your arm as the tears continue to roll down your face, “I’m right here.”

He lets you cry a bit more then tilts your chin up with his hand and presses his lips against yours. Tender and sweet he sucks on your lips, tasting the salty water but he doesn’t complain. His smooth lips gliding over yours sweetly, so patient and kind. When he breaks off, he continues with more kisses around your mouth and rubs your tears dry with his fingers. He pulls you back into his arms and whispers again, “My beautiful girl, I love you so much. Don’t ever forget how special you are to me.” You respond with a sniffle. 

Bucky leans into your body and starting below your ear he leaves warm kisses, slowly making his way down your jawline, then moves to your neck kissing all the way down. He makes his way back up again, this time even slower, pausing to suck on the soft skin. 

You let out a moan and you can feel him smiling against you, “That’s it baby, you’re okay.” You run your hands through his hair and press your forehead against his. “I love you Bucky,” you remind him. He smiles again “I know honey, and you’re my everything. I’ve got you.”


	2. When you're not eating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: content can be triggering to those with eating disorders

“Hey doll I’m back,” Bucky says as he comes through the bedroom door. You smile up at him from where you’re laying on the bed scrolling through your phone. Your silence and shy smile triggers a thought into his head.

“Baby…” he begins as he reaches out and cradles your face with his right hand. Stroking your cheek with his thumb, he asks softly, “did you eat today?”   
Without lifting your eyes from your phone you respond, “I had some juice earlier.” Bucky frowns. You hold your breath waiting for his response. “Were….were you not hungry?” he asks. Your eyes locked with his, you reply softly, “I just couldn't bring myself to deal with it.” He could see the sadness in your eyes. He knew you got like this sometimes. That your feelings got too much. That you physically couldn't bring yourself to put in the effort, or that you didn’t have an appetite for anything. 

He crouched down below your eye level and pressed a gentle kiss to your cheek. Your eyes closed at the contact which brought a smile to your lips, but then resumed your attention back to your phone. In a soft tone Bucky spoke, "If I go ahead and make you something small, will you eat it for me? Please?"

You turned to look at him, concern etched all over his face. You couldn't resist those beautiful blue eyes shining up at you. He was also in the right, you knew you were avoiding it. You nodded. Satisfied with your answer, Bucky gave a quick peck to your lips and went into the kitchen. You could hear him bang pots around in the kitchen, wondering what he could possibly prepare considering he wasn’t the greatest chef.

When he finally returned, Bucky was carrying two bowls of mac and cheese mixed in with cut up hot dogs. You definitely taught him that. Sitting up, you put your phone aside as he threw himself into the bed beside you. After you took your bowl, Bucky put his metal arm around you and pulled you close, “Is it okay baby? Just eat what you can.” 

You turned to look at him and ran your hand through his hair while bringing his lips to yours for a deep kiss which he returned eagerly. When the two of you parted, you turned back around and snuggled into his warm chest taking a bite of your food. “Thank you for taking care of me Bucky” you whispered. He pressed another kiss to the top of your head, “I always will doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> This series is based off of my own personal experiences with anxiety and depressive thoughts, I know it looks a lot different to each person. Just writing out the coping mechanisms in my own mind seem to be part of my healing process, hopefully it can help someone else who is feeling the same way. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Comments are appreciated, if you have a request for a situation/chapter feel free to let me know I'll do my best.


End file.
